kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Karina Kastaronza
Minister Mikiu's Official Statement Jade, despite long term relations that we have, as a member of the KH Administration, I will stand by with what they have decided. You have no right to make the demand(s) you require of Prime Minister Org. Your threats are nothing more than mere bluffs and hot air. If you think you can take down the Prime Minister or any member of the Administration, then I dare say, you don't have the guts to do it. Why? It's because you can't do squat. You never could. You live in this delusional world where you hold power over everyone but really, you are simply being a selfish and a arrogant brat who resorts to lies and thievery (metaphorically speaking as I am making a point) just to get what you want. This whole incident between you and the Administration would not have happen had I wasn't so careless of what I say when talking to you. Now that I see that you used what I told you about what the Prime Minister said of your relationship with your boyfriend as leverage, I can tell you really are a cold hearted and ignorant individual who cares nothing than power and domination. All this time, I had maintained contact with you despite the official stance of what the Administration has said. Now, I think I was wrong to be much more open about what you do. You used me when it was convenient and that is something I will not let slide. My loyalty still firmly remains with the Administration. If you think you can tell them how I went behind their back as leverage, then I hate to break the news to you but that plan has already been rendered moot. I confessed to the wrongs that I done in this situation but the Prime Minister and the rest of the Administration unanimously granted me a pardon and I am thankful that I still enjoy their solid support. As for you, I think you can say good bye to any outlet that gets you informed of what the Administration does, official or non-official. You won't get them from me. My mouth is completely sealed. Oh and I may not even decide to talk to you because you are that cruel of a person. I mean, why are you even caring about one little thing that Prime Minister Org said about your relationship with your boyfriend? You said you don't care about KH but here you are being a hypocrite and threatening the integrity of the KH Administration. It comes to show how twisted you are. Your message to Org on his message wall on CC just confirms what everyone else has said about you. You don't care about anything other than yourself. So I hope this is the last time that you see a message from me. I knew I had made a fatal error of judgment. To close, the Administration has made its judgment and I will abide by it. You already crumbled any last remaining relations that we have by the choices you made. Have a nice time enjoying your mundane life You had caused this and so I'm ending it and goodbye Signed Goddess of Insanity, Mikiu